Naruto VS Highschool
by SasqueBishess
Summary: Naruto has just entered highschool with some troubles with the past. Along the way he will meet new friends, and maybe even a love interest? As freshmeat of the school can Naruto make it through the first year. As well as some insane ass teachers.


Conversation started today

I of course do not own Naruto Sadly...

6:53

Chapter 1 - The Beginning..

xX Narutos POV Xx

It was a dark foggy night all I could see was the edge of the cliff and some dark figures that were approaching my parents. "NARUTO, RUN!" I heard my mother scream as my 5 year old legs were frozen in place at the sight of the trecurous scene. I didn't know whether to try to save them or wheter to run. The three dark figures approached my parents, my parents were weak from a previous carless S ranked mission and caught off extremely off gaurd and for that they payed the price... The price off death. As the figures approached them they stepped further back feet almost slipping of the cliff. I could feel the tears staining my face and wanting to scream as my voice failed me. One of the figures threw a kunai as my parents jumped back straight off the cliff. The darkness they'll never return from as I heard faint screaming I fell to the ground as the image shattered as I heard the sound of my alarm clock.

I woke up shooting straight up in my bed, my cheeks were stained with tears and my heart steadying out from a rapid pace. I looked at the clock to realize it was 6 meaning my first day of highschool at Konoha high.

I stood off my warm orange covered bed, I walked over to my dresser and looked at the image in front of me as I stared into the mirror. My name is Naruto Uzumaki I'm 14 years old over the summer I just moved here and I don't know anyone yet. I have eyes as blue as the sky on a nice day of course and hair almost as yellow as a dandilioen. Im pretty tan as well and I have 3 marks on each side of my face they almost look like whiskers I've had them for as long as I can remember. I'm fairly skinny and well built.

I opened one of the drawers pulling out some black jeans with a few rips in them but that's just how I roll and a red v-neck shirt that hugged my body pretty well showing off my decent build and some gray boxers and black and white checkered belt. I walked into my bathroom as the cold tile slid under my feet I groaned in dissapointment turning on a rather warm shower I stripped my clothing down and hopped in the shower washing my hair and body down. I stepped out drying my body off and hair. I put my boxers on then pulled my jeans on hopping around trying to get them over my ass and put the belt on. I walked over to the sink to brush my teeth and then make my hair look rather messy like I just don't care. After those two tasks were completed I put my shirt on pulling over my head making my hair messier I looked in the mirror at myself approvingly and then realized something was missing I ran out to my dresser and on top of it was a necklace with a red swirl. Its all I have left of my parents and I always wear it. After I put that on I reached in my drawer pulling out some whit ankle socks and then sat down on my comfy bed slipping those on.

I glanced at the clock to realize it was only 6:25 and I have 20 more minutes to spare before I have to start walking. School is like a ten minute walk but I prefer being there early. So I decided to go chat with the old man before school I walked downstairs on cool wood flooring in the dark hallway down the stairs into the rather white as well as bright living room.

As I approached the couch that's also white a familiar voice was heard. "Hey kid, ready for your first day of highschool? Don't let anyone push you around got that?." That man was known as Jiraya my godfather. He took me in after the incident of my parents death. He had a rather large hairstyle that's as white as the living room which made him look rather pale and he was very well built. As a alcoholic he's put on quite the weight.

"I guess.." I replied not very motivated and rather nervous for the future that today holds.

"You'll probably have girls all over you" He winked at me. Did I forger to mention he's a rather perverted man too.

"Maybe" I laughed nervously as my orange cat Kyuubi rubbed up against my leg purring at me. I picked her up and put her in my lap petting her soft silk like fur. She's been my pet since I moved here Jiraya is always out drinking or partying and I got lonely so he bought me Kyuubi.

"Well, anyway kiddo I'm hungover have some pop tarts or something for food goodnight." He replied walking up the stairs to I'm assuming his bedroom.

"Night." I replied setting Kyuubi on the ground and walking towards the door slipping on my black converse with white laces. I grabbed my house key in Jiraya is gonna by the time I get back. I stepped outside and the cool fall breeze hit my body I closed the door behind me only to inhale the fall air. Its mid September so its rather beautiful out. I started walking in the direction of the school it took about ten minutes as I predicted to get to the front steps of konoha high. I looked up at the gigantic building.

"Tsk. More of a academy. Let the bullshit begin" I said aloud to myself as I walked into the new found hell. The lobby was decently sized in the middle of it were some almost S shaped benches you could sit on. I did a slow 360 turn to try to find the office that happened to be to my left. I carefully opened the door and walked up to the desk. A lady with short black hair and onyx eyes looked at me.

"Hello you can call me , I will be here for whatever needs you may see nessacary." She gave me a faint smile.

"Uh thanks. My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." I smiled. "I'm new to Konoha and need my locker number and schedule."

"Ah yes I've been expecting you ." she pulled out two pieces of paper I believe these belong to you.

"Thank you" I looked down at my papers one including my classes and locker the other one including a map of the school.

"Anytime." She smiled brightly once again.

I took my leave back to the lobby and looked at my locker number 153. Lucky for me it was in the hallway to my left. I wlaled across the red tiled floor by the walls of tan lockers. I found my locker to the right. By now people were starting to flood the hallways. My first class was Algebra 9A, checking the map all I have to do is go back the lobby as I did that I looked up to my right at a blue staircase now I just go up there turn right three doors down and turn right into Irukas class. I was one of the first few there so I decided to take my seat in the back right corner with a window view as time passed by the classroom was filled. The class was rather loud.

"Ahem." The teacher cleared his throat. The class quieted down. "As most of you know my name is Iruka Umino. You through out this trimester will be learning about slope, functions and any more subjects of algebra as well as reviewing what you learned previously. I have already taken role call and know who everyone is now you have the rest of class to do as you please." At the the whole class became loud once again. I took the time period thinking about my parents and how different things could be. As you could say it was a long hour for me. Finally the bell rang I slowly stood up. Next class band huh? It can't be so bad or so I thought. I walked my way to the band room as I heard

"THIS IS UNEXCEPTABLE" as a man in all black tackled me.

"What the hell?!" I screamed rather terrified.

"YOUR JEANS ARE RIPPED AND I THE ASSISTANT PRINCIPAL EBISU CAN NOT ALLOW THAT." The man replied getting off me as everyone was staring.

"For an assistant principal you're rather cocky and rude." I stood up and walked away as he stared at me rather dumbfounded. Everyone gawked at me as I continued my way to the band room. Let's just say nothing happened in band we just sat there I had no one to talk to no point to go over it also taught by Anko a purple haired woman with a rather loud mouth.

"I'm so done with today" I mumbled to myself rather annoyed and scared to get tackled by a derranged principal again. Lunch came around I wasn't hungry so I just sat down at a empty table. That was when a guy with dark eyes and messy brown hair approached me he had two red triangles one on each cheek and was wearing blue skinny jeans with a blue and black button uped flannel. When he apraoched me me he stuck his hand out.

"Hi im Kiba Inuzuka! You can call me Kiba!" He smiled widely at me with almost k9 teeth.

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" I smiled as I took his hand politely shaking it.

During the lunch hour we talked a lot. Turns out we make pretty good buddies I'm glad I'm not completely alone he's new too.

\- To be continued of course.

Chapter 2- The new Rival..

Authors note: I of course do not own Naruto and I really look forward to writing this! I know it's short but maybe tell me what you think I should be making the chapters longer after things. But review and follows please and thank you. (:

Gaara : Review and ill give you a cookie :D

Writer- Gaara Staph being cute damnit. xD

smile emoticon


End file.
